


Just having second thoughts.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [9]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Crushes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Character, Death Threats, Enemies, Fights, Holding Hands, Hugs, Insults, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Poor Life Choices, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Takes place after the oc joke villain, Launchpad McQuack has second thoughts. Tell me if I FUCKED up this fiction big time, I guess?





	Just having second thoughts.

The street lamp sparked in the night. The two birds hugged each other tightly after just almost dying a moment before. Both having thought they were going to lose the other, now happy to be alive and together. Launchpad McQuack picked Negaduck in his nearly bone crushing hug, the well worn out yellow and orange costume feeling oddly nice to cry into. Maybe all those chemicals that washed out that purple did more than just wash out the dark colors. 

Launchpad didn't consider these things as he stood up and backed into the broken street light. "You're alive! That wacko blue bear could've killed you... What if you died?!" The smaller of the two attempted to sound angry and edgy but came out worried. The duck bearly noted how close the hug was getting to being just like that tentacle as he snuggled the pilot close. It's kinda odd that Negaduck was on the edge of tears out of a sense of love for a being outside of himself. 

Perhaps it was that grim and gritty persona he displays. Yet in this moment those things feel away with actual happiness to be alive. As most things do in these tender moments. It didn't matter everything that pulled them apart from each other as they were together for now. Launchpad soften his hug for Negaduck as he put his head between the neck and the shoulders. 

He sobbed a little bit as he kinda just opened the flood door to all his emotions. A reasonable reaction considering a lot just happened in a very short time. The duck formally named Jim Starling sucked down his artificially created anger and put his bill on the wide shoulder. Everything else could wait until this passed. They had been through enough to want a little comfort for this fluffy, little, moment. As neither were immune from pain nor death. Even in the darkness, that is something all have in common in the fight against the void. 

Negaduck pecked a kiss to McQuack's cheek. Some affection, something to say "I'm glad you are alive." It welcomed with a another kiss shared between the two, this time from Launchpad McQuack. Leaving both birds red in the cheeks as each realized the other's feelings. A real curve ball that, in the middle of such a soft moment too. The stuffed, plush, toy's words to the evil copy were just now being remembered by Launchpad. His hug grew looser, causing the chainsaw welding villain to begin to slide. 

As the shark toothed duck stood on the sidewalk by himself, he grabbed the other bird's hand. Just now being far away enough to see the large bird's face. "I should really call someone about that Teddy bear." Launchpad McQuack explained, holding up his other hand with the phone. The yellow and orange dressed duck narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I hope you don't plan on calling the cops while I'm here, "loyal friend."" Now those words used to bait the sidekick cut like a fishing hook. 

He shook his head no, replying quickly, "I'm not. I'm calling DW." The phone was already up to his head as he waited for the other side to answer. Negaduck put his other hand on his face. He steamed lightly, "That's even worse than calling the cops with me here, my nearest and dearest fanboy. Please don't call that cheap, fucking, hack job here." McQuack cocked an eye at the smaller of the two. He grabbed his hand tightly while they walked over to a not destroyed street lamp. Because standing under a electric thing with sparks coming out of it isn't a great idea. 

As they stood in the lights, The wide brimmed, blood orange, hat flopped into Launchpad McQuack's arm as no longer Jim Starling repeatedly hit his head as a means to annoy more than harm. "Don't bring that stupid, rip off, jackass here. I'm still here dammit!" He grumbled. Launchpad continued to wait for the call to come though. McQuack was about to say something to the recolor but he heard Drake Mallard pick up before that. Negaduck huffed out, "If he comes here, I swear I'll skin and burn him alive. I'm not joking, Launchpad." Still Launchpad McQuack explained the situation to Drake. 

Negaduck puffed on, "Can't you see that he's just trying to trick you? I'm better than any glory hog, knock off, I'm the original, one, and only!" These words weren't making Launchpad move an inch. What more could the supervillain do without risking pushing his only true fan more? Just when he had a moment when the sunlight shined just for him and everything was okay for such a short time, it was already slipping away. The yellow and orange recolor felt cheated out of something by the universe, again. 

Again... 

An all too familiar purple costume stepped into the street lights. Launchpad McQuack, still holding Negaduck's hand mind you, waved to Darkwing Duck joyfully. Negaduck decided to work with this massive betrayal to his advantage. He grinned widely, holding onto Launchpad McQuack and waving at the mallard. "Launchpad?" Darkwing Duck tried to not let Negaduck get his goat for the time being, "Why is Jim Star... Negaduck. Why is Negaduck holding your hand?" Launchpad puzzled to himself for a bit. Before answering, "He saved me from that blue teddy bear I told you about."

DW turned his attention to his evil counterpart. The villain kept smiling ear to ear while mouthing a few fowl mouthed insults and death threats. The green eyed duck then displayed the very hand he held. Darkwing breathed in, narrowing his eyes at the double. "Are you sure, Launchpad? How do you know if he wasn't responsible for this?" Launchpad rubbed the back of his neck. He shrugged. "I really didn't know how to explain the part where I tried to save him from the robot tentacles." Launchpad McQuack noted. 

"Robot tentacles?" The Duck Knight asked in complete confusion. Negaduck spat, "That stupid toy nearly choked me to death, I didn't hired that fucko!" Launchpad McQuack thought back andand nodded in agreement. Darkwing Duck cocked an eye at Launchpad. The yellow and orange duck hugged the sidekick sticking out his tongue quickly enough for the pilot not to see. Darkwing snapped at his copy, "Why are you hugging my sidekick?!" 

"Because I saved him and you didn't, "hero."" The duck formally known as Darkwing Duck teased the duck certainly known Darkwing Duck. McQuack stood between the two ducks. "We don't need to do this, we are all adults. Including me." McQuack pointed out. Both of them drilled holes into each other with their eyes. Neither wanting to have an argument with Launchpad right now. "How about I go home with you, Launchpad?" Negaduck faked sweetness. If not Jim Starling anymore wasn't rubbing salt in the wound, he 100% would be now. 

Drake Mallard's goat was officially gotten. Launchpad McQuack added, "I don't think you can come to my place because me and Drake sort of live together." Now both the superhero and supervillain were looking at McQuack with arms crossed. Both grabbed an arm each. "Come on Launchpad, let's go home." DW suggested. Negaduck yanked his sidekick, requesting, "I found an abandoned building on the edge of the city. You can stay with me while we sort out this, my dearest and nearest fan."

Launchpad McQuack was having second thoughts, one thing was clear however. He was definitely conflicted by this situation. So very torn in two. 

The End.


End file.
